comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit (Earth-7149)
The Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit was a human maximum security penitentiary located in the penal colony Fiorina "Fury" 161, in the Neroid system. It served to house dangerous criminals that suffered from double-Y syndrome, where they provided workforce to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation by producing resources to be used in the Resource Wars. History Fiorina 161 was founded in 2319 during the founding of the outer colonies, quickly becoming a planet for tourism. However, by 2418, most of the planet's viable natural resources had been exhausted, prompting the planet to be leased for the United Republic of North America and the United Kingdom, which established the Fiorina 161 Class C Work Correctional Unit, a maximum security prison dedicated to housing dangerous criminals who suffered with double-Y syndrome. The facility grew to accomodate five-thousand inmates. As standard procedure, every inmate had their personal data transmitters removed, and an identifyind bar code stamped on the back of their heads, showcasing their DNA profile, birthdate, blood type, case file reference, crime for conviction, jurisdiction, sentence, and proclivities. Most of the inmates came to embrace religion: a more brutalist Christian worship. A massive gelogical drought on the planet, known as the Devil's Kiss, led to the prison being shut down in 2549, while most of the inmates were transported offplanet aboard freighters and shuttles. However, a small number of convicts chose to stay behind because of their religious beliefs. The CMB ultimately allowed them to stay, under the supervision of three staff members. The convicts that stood in the prison were allowed to generally move free, and despite their brutal past crimes, their faith allowed them to live together in harmony, as they awaited their likely demise. The convicts were led in a vow of celibacy under the inmate Leonard Dillon, known as "Church" among his fellow prisoners. As they had no internal conflict and no means to escape from the planet, the staff felt there was no need to keep the prisoners locked in cells. The inmates worked to produce goods and titanium plating for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation during the Resource Wars, although at a much slower rate duo to their reduced numbers. With three staff members, many areas of the massive prison complex were abandoned, and by 2563 there were areas that deteriorated so much they became too dangerous to explore. Massacre of Fiorina 161 .]] August 9th, 2563, a Type 337 EEV carrying Ellen Ripley, Rebecca "Newt" Jorden, Corporal Dwayne Hicks and the Replicant Bishop crash-landed on one of Fiorina 161's seas, next to the correctional facility. Ripley was the only survivor, and while Bishop still functioned he was severely damaged from the crash and was placed in the wreckage of the prison after being deemed inoperable by Superintendent Harold Andrews. rallying the inmates to kill the Dragon.]] Unknown to the staff, the inmates, and Ripley, a Royal Facehugger had stowed away aboard the EEV and impregnated Ripley with a Queen Chestburster. It later attacked and impregnated Spike, the prison's guard dog, without anyone realizing. The dog was later killed by the xenomorph it birthed, resulting in a Runner that started to stalk and systematically slaughter all of the planet's inhabitants. The prisoners and Francis Aaron, the only surviving staff member, had no weapons or means to defend themselves, and so Dillon and Ripley devised a plan to lure the Dragon into the lead foundry of the correctional facility and kill it by drowning the xenomorph into molten lead and later shatter by spraying it with water and killing it with thermal shock. Their plan was successful, though at the cost of almost every inmate in the facility. Minutes later, an Weyland-Yutani team led by Michael Bishop, accompanied by combat Replicants, arrived on Fiorina 161 aboard the [[USCSS Patna (Earth-7149)|USCSS Patna]] to recover the Queen inside Ripley. Ultimately, Ripley killed herself with a knife, and Robert Morse became the only survivor of the massacre. After Ripley's suicide, Bishop had Morse aprehended and escorted away from the planet aboard the Patna. The prison and the colony were later abandoned by Weyland-Yutani, although after it officially closed a classified operation took place to recover Ripley's body for Project LAZARUS. Overview Staff and inmates Staff *Harold Andrews - Superintendent *Francis Aaron - Guard *Dr. Jonathan Clemens - Chief medic Inmates *Edward Boggs *Eric Buggy *Leonard Dillon *Kevin Dodd *Frank Ellis *Ted "Junior" Gillas *Walter Golic *Peter Gregor *Alan Jude *Robert Morse *Thomas Murphy *David Postlethwaite *Daniel Rains *Yoshi Troy *Arthur Walkingstick *Clive William Category:Earth-7149 Category:Locations of Earth-7149 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227